Until Death Do Us Part
by rachshibby
Summary: Leon and Co have just graduated from RPD training. The city breaks out in random riots and horrible creatures roam the streets. contains OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any thing to do with resident evil**

**UNTIL DEATH DO US PART**

THE BEGINING

At Racoon University

As the wind blew, the window swung open with a bang, the whole class jumped. The lecturer stood up, walked around the desks and shut the window tightly. Looking out upon the empty street below the lecturer gazed silently watching a lone piece of newspaper travel down the road, as he turned around the whole class was empty except six girls standing near the board. He walked back to the front of the class room.

"Where have the rest of the class gone", he asked the girls who where all about eighteen.

"Sir the bell went like five minutes ago", giggled one of the girls.

As the girls walked down the corridor they started talking.

"So Melanie and Rachael isn't your RPD graduation ceremony tonight", asked one of the girls, she was called Gemma.

"Yeah it is, I hope we start straight away", said Melanie.

"Imagine if we got called out straight after the ceremony", said Rachael.

"That would be cool but so unlikely", said Melanie.

All the girls walked out of the University they split up and made their own ways home.

At the RPD Graduation Ceremony

The Graduation Ceremony took part at the training centre on the outskirts of Racoon city. All the hopefuls where dressed in their uniforms ready to step up and collect their badge. A few students had already got their badge when Rachael and Melanie recognised a name. "Leon Kennedy" now graduating to become a rookie cop, he had light hair which in some lights looked blond and in some light looked brown. His blue eyes matched his uniform to a tee.

"Look Mel theirs your boyfriend", giggled Rachael nudging Melanie.

"Shh Rachael", said Melanie blushing slightly. Leon collected his badge and joined the other rookie cops at the other side of the hall.

"Rachael Slater", was the next name to be called, Rachael stood up and walked up to the stand, Chief Irons shook her hand and give her the badge, as soon as she was given the badge she walked briskly off the stage and stood next to Leon. Mel was next up "Melanie Prefect", Mel received her badge and joined Rachael.

Rachael smiled at her and quickly grabbed her hand and swapped places with her, Melanie was still in shock and didn't notice Leon tapping her on the shoulder. Rachael nudged her and Mel turned to Leon.

"Congratulations", he said to her.

"t-thanks", she stuttered Rachael had to nudge her again.

"Same to you", Melanie said nervously, Rachael smiled and shook her head.

As the last name was called a young man came rushing in and whispered something to the Chief. Irons stood up to the podium and prepared to address the people in the hall.

"Lady's and Gentlemen I have to inform you that the ceremony is to be cut short there is an urgent situation that I and my fellow police officers must attend to", he said in his loud booming voice. Rachael and Melanie looked at each other as if they knew this was going to happen. The hall started to clear out and the rookies waited excitedly chatting between themselves.

"Slater, Prefect and Kennedy please step forwards", said the chief.

"As the highest scoring graduates you have been assigned to a post at the police station. Kennedy I'm appointing you the leader of the team. All of the others will follow me and go to set points throughout the city. Now this is what is going on", as the chief said this the large television flickered into life. A woman reporter on the screen was screaming over the noise of the riots behind her. The people on the screen where staggering and groaning they where hardly human. As the camera man zoomed in on the reporter she was tackled to the ground by one of the rioters. The camera then went off and the screen flickered back to white noise.

"As you can see these people cannot be reasoned with so I order you to open fire if you find yourself in any immediate danger. We do not know how wide spread the riots are, if there are any problems make your way to the police station", he said as the rookies stared in shock, on their first day they where hardly expecting to shoot any one.

"Right so off we go", said the chief walking out the door in the back of the hall. Rachael and Melanie walked out onto the tarmac of the car park, one man was standing in front of about five police cars.

"Leon are you coming with us or travelling alone", asked Rachael as she saw him step onto the tarmac. Leon looked up and seemed to be thinking.

"No its ok, I really don't fancy sitting in the back of the car", he said walking over.

"Ok well we will see you at the police station then", said Rachael she turned to Melanie who was still watching Leon. Rachael shook her head and walked over to the man in front of the cars, he handed her a key and then headed back inside the building. Leon pulled out of the car park and sped off down the road. The companions got into the car after a little scuffle to see who would drive, Melanie won and sat in the drivers seat, Rachael just walked around and got in.

On the way to the Police Station

Driving down the many streets of racoon city was easy there was no one on the roads the side walks where empty the city looked deserted. Rachael saw something in the middle of the road and shouted "STOP".

Melanie forced the break down as fast as she could.

"What is that", asked Melanie looking at the object in the middle of the road.

"There is only one way to find out", said Rachael opening the door and stepping out onto the road.

"It's a person", said Melanie as they got closer. The mans neck seemed to have been ripped out. Melanie ran back to the car to radio the other officers. Rachael heard something shuffling around the corner. She slowly pulled one of her twin hand guns from its holster and aimed at the gap between the two buildings. Melanie came running back to Rachael.

"No one is replying on the radio".

"That's weird, unless the radio is down".

As Rachael said this the shuffling noise was heard again. Both pulled their guns from their holsters and aimed at the corner. A strange man with his head hung low slid into their view.

"Are you ok", Melanie asked the man. He didn't reply.

"Don't get to close he looks drunk and could be dangerous", as the man got closer Rachael and Melanie took a few steps back past the corpse. The man fell to the ground Rachael and Melanie looked on in horror as the man started to eat the flesh on the corpse. Melanie ran back to the car and started the engine. Rachael was clearly disgusted and aimed her guns at the man cowering over the corpse.

"GET AWAY", as she shouted, the man stood up and advanced towards Rachael,

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER", she shouted but he didn't stop his mouth was covered in blood and his eyes were cloudy and pale.

"Rachael SHOOT HIM", shouted Melanie. Rachael aimed at his leg and put a bullet into it trying to disable him but he kept coming he seemed unaware of the bullet in his leg. Rachael finally shot him right between his eyes and ran back to the car. They both sat there discussing the man, when in a matter of seconds they where surrounded by people, some with flesh hanging off and blood dripping from their mouths. They where all banging on the windows trying to get to them. Melanie hit the accelerator and they speed off causing some of the people to fall.

Arriving at the Police Station

Melanie pulled up slowly in front of the police station. As they got out Rachael saw something out the corner of her eye.

"Mel look at this", said Rachael walking over to the wall.

"What is it", asked Melanie.

"Its BRAD", said Rachael looking down upon the corpse of their teacher for armed combat.

"Its not safe out here come on lets go inside", said Melanie walking over to the door. As they both entered they where greeted by the sound of guns loading and a bright light shining into their eyes, they both jumped and raised their arms.

"Its Ok guys they are with us", said a familiar male voice. The guns where then lowered.

New Acquaintances

As the light stopped blurring the vision of the two rookies, their eyes focused and where set upon four people they knew, Rhian, Michelle, Gemma and Leon. But there was also two others who they didn't recognise, dressed in full combat gear which had the logo of Umbrella embellished on the sleeve. Rachael scanned the two men she noticed one of them had grenades attached to his belt and also carried a lot of ammunition. The other was hansom and well built he also carried a lot of ammunition but not as much as the first. The man stepped forwards and introduced himself,

"I'm Carlos and this is Nickoli we are from UBCS", he said offering his hand. Rachael shook it but had a confused look on her face.

"So what does UBCS stand for", asked Melanie.

"Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, we work in an elite team", said Nickoli in a strong accent.

"Very elite team you have here", said Rachael scowling at the mention of Umbrella.

"What is up with you babe there is no need for sarcasm here we are on your side", said Nickoli, Melanie looked on with a confused look on her face.

"Firstly I am no "babe", secondly YOU work for Umbrella I wouldn't be surprised if this was their doing, I have heard things, things about a mansion and the STARS team", explained Rachael as she walked down the small steps in front of her and sat on the bottom one.

"And thirdly the letters you ware so proudly upon your chest say it all especially if you put the U and the B next to each other. It all makes sense now", she said looking up at the puzzled faces looking at her.

"What do you mean"? asked Carlos resting on the small banister.

"If Umbrella didn't make the virus then why would they need a Biohazard Countermeasure Service, if they didn't cause all the deaths and attacks which where all linked to the mansion then why do they need you?", said Rachael standing up and walking over to her friends.

"Babe we just work for Umbrella we don't know what they do and frankly I don't give a dam, they can do what they want as long as I get paid I'm happy", said Nickoli, Rachael turned around and glared at Nickoli.

"Oh and tell me this BABE if Umbrella gives a shit about you why are you here in your elite team of two, shows how much they care, also what's with all the fire power with an attitude like yours you will probably die before you get a chance to use it", she said staring straight at him.

"I will fucking show you fire power you bitch", he said striding forwards.

"Nickoli no don't", said Carlos holding him back.

"Oh seems like I touched a nerve", shouted Rachael.

"Stop it, this is no time for fighting, Rachael can I have a word", said Leon walking over to her.

"What is wrong with you, don't pick a fight with them they might come in useful", whispered Leon.

"Oh I'm sorry if their employer is the firm that murdered my brother, he was a member of Alpha team who went to the mansion, I think I have reason to be pissed off don't you", explained Rachael.

"Just lay off them ok", said Leon he walked off and went to talk to Melanie.

Carlos was chatting to Nickoli as Rachael looked over, the memory of her brothers death flooded back with the Umbrella corporation logo that was embroided into the fabric of their combat suits.

"What's wrong with Rachael", asked Melanie.

"Umbrella was the corporation that killed her brother", explained Leon.

"Shit, and you expect her to work along side with these UBCS I don't blame her for kicking off", whispered Melanie.

"I know but if we want to get through this we have to work as a team, and not let them bother us", instructed Leon. Rachael was pacing the floor in front of a grand statue which stood in the centre of the great hall, she rested her back against the plaque and suddenly the statue slid forwards and a key fell onto the floor in front of the statue. The others turned and watched as Rachael picked up the key and examined it. The silver key was engraved with the emblem of STARS.

"What you got there Rach", asked Leon as he walked towards her.

"I think it's the key to the STARS office", she said handing over the key. Leon examined it closely turning it over in his fingers, looking over every aspect of the key.

"I think your right, but why was it hidden", questioned Leon as he slipped the key into his pocket.

Retreat to the STARS Office

"Leon what are we waiting for", asked Melanie who was now leaning against the wall and checking her weapon.

"People, the chief said if there was any problems they where to come here and if any civilians want to come for shelter from the riots its common sense to come here", explained Leon. Gemma, Rhian and Michelle where sitting on the floor next to Melanie and Rachael was off looking at the computer at the reception desk.

"Also there is no place for us to go all the doors are electronically locked", expanded Leon as he sat on the marble steps. Suddenly several loud clicks where heard around the hall.

"Well not any more", said Rachael walking away from the computer. "I say we find weapons for Gemma, Rhian and Michelle, we cannot leave them unequipped to deal with any rioters".

"I agree if you and Carlos go and find some weapons then that leaves us here to make sure that nothing eventful happens", said Leon walking over to Rachael.

"Here take this, I heard the STARS team had a lot of well developed weapons", said Leon handing the key over. "Oh and don't get too angry with Carlos he is only doing his job".

"That is what I am worried about", said Rachael taking the key and putting it in her pocket and walking over to the side door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any thing to do with Resident Evil**

The STARS Office

Rachael and Carlos walked through the heavy door and where greeted by a stench on the other side.

"What's that smell", asked Carlos

"I don't know and I don't want to find out", answered Rachael.

"Too late", said Carlos as he backed away from the stench. Rachael looked passed Carlos and saw what looked like a human but it was crawling of four legs its brain was protruding from its head its long tongue was thrashing about almost tasting the air as a serpent would. It took a step towards them its long claws tapping against the tiled floor, it started to gather speed getting closer and closer to Carlos and Rachael. Rachael pulled her guns from their holsters and aimed at the creatures head, she pulled the triggers and shot two rounds into the creatures head, it stopped and fell to the floor its long sharp tongue lying by its side in a puddle of blood.

"What was that thing", asked Rachael as she stepped over the creatures body. Carlos followed her without saying a word. Carlos opened the next door more carefully.

"There's nothing there its clear", said Rachael passing through the doorway, the corridor was dark one light was on above a blue door a sign next to the door read.

STARS – SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SERVICE MAIN OFFICE

Rachael edged closer towards the door she was back to back with Carlos walking slowly suddenly there was a shuffling noise from around the corner.

"I will sort this out hurry open the door", he said aiming at the corner. Rachael delved in her pocket and pulled out the key, a large group of people appeared from around the corner some even wearing police uniforms. Rachael fiddled with the key and inserted it into the lock, as she turned the key the police officers advanced on Carlos.

"Hurry", he shouted as he did Rachael pushed open the door and grabbed Carlos and pulled him into the office slamming the door shut behind them. The office was a mess it looked like some one had already been searching there. The desks where all disorganised all except for one, the desk at the far end of the room was tidy and neat. Rachael walked over to the desk and started searching Carlos was sitting with his back against the door.

"Rachael what do you think is going on", asked Carlos as he stood up.

"I hoped you could tell me the answer to that one", she scowled. As she was searching the desk she noticed a photograph of a man with sunglasses on, Rachael picked up the photo and turned it over "Albert Wesker" was written on the back in untidy scrawl

The Main Hall

Leon and Melanie where sitting on the marble steps talking about the riots.

"I heard over the radio that the rioters only lust after one thing", said Leon

"What", asked Melanie intrigued.

"If I heard right its something to do with blood, but there was a lot of background noise and then the radio cut out", he answered.

Melanie glanced up and saw Nickoli at the main computer, he was typing something into the computer.

"What's he doing", asked Melanie.

"I don't know, Nickoli what you doing", shouted Leon across the room. Michelle, Gemma and Rhian looked at Nickoli.

"Trying to establish a connection", he shouted back Melanie stood up and walked over to Nickoli, on screen there was an unsent email.

To: Mikhail Victor

Cc:

Bcc:

Subject: Racoon City Biohazard Findings

Mikhail, my findings in Racoon City are not very positive, the city is already over run by zombies it shouldn't be too long until the more mutilated of the creatures make an appearance. Myself and Carlos have positioned are selves in the safety of the police station there are a few uninfected civilians who are also positioned here. There are three rookie police officers one has gone to find ammunition with Carlos and the other two are situated in the main hall along with myself and the civilians. I need to know what my next orders are.

Over and Out

Nickoli.

"Who is Mikhail and what are the more mutilated creatures I demand answers", said Melanie harshly.

"Mikhail is the leader of UBCS my captain, he has lead our team through many missions he will know what to do", said Nickoli.

"What's going on all I knew about is rioters not ZOMBIES or MUTILATION", asked Melanie almost shouting. Every one in the hall looked around Leon stood up and walked over to the computer.

"Nickoli what's going on", asked Leon after reading the email.

"Approximately a month and a half ago a secluded mansion on the outskirts of Racoon city was chosen to become the site of biotechnic experiments. A virus was created called Tyrant once injected the virus would take over the human body and mutate. The virus was carried in the blood and was only transferred when the infected fed off the uninfected, this would cause them to become a zombie like creature who's one purpose is to feed. I believe that the "RIOTERS" are in fact zombies, once the mansion was destroyed it is possible that rats from the sewers have travelled and infected the city", explained Nickoli.

"So your saying we are fighting bioengineered mutants", asked Melanie who was now sitting in the chair next to the computer.

"In a way yes but not quite these zombies are not directly engineered but the virus they carry is, you have to be cautious if bitten or even scratched you could be infected", he explained as he sent the email.

"Is there an antivirus", asked Leon.

"Yes there is but no one can find it".

Back at the STARS Office

Carlos paced around the room stopping now and then to listen to the commotion in the corridor outside. Rachael was searching through the draws in the desks.

"Has it calmed down out there", asked Rachael as she rummaged through the draw.

"There is still some shuffling but that's all I can hear", he answered, he walked over to a big metal cabinet and tried the handle.

"Locked, Rachael throw us the STARS key", shouted Carlos as he noticed the emblem above the lock. Rachael pulled the key out of her pocket and threw it across the room to Carlos.

"Does it fit", she asked. Carlos tried to fit the oversized key into the small lock.

"Dam it, I was sure it would fit", said Carlos punching the metal cabinet and causing it to shake. Rachael walked over bent down, pulled two pieces of small metal out of her pocket and started to pick the lock. Suddenly the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place", asked Carlos.

"Dunno", she said opening the cabinet door slowly inside was two big cases of shotgun shells, two sawn off shotguns, a desert eagle magnum and a grenade launcher with a full round of grenades.

"Do you think that will be enough for the others", said Rachael as her eyes fell upon the ammunition.

"Come on we best go", said Carlos. They both grabbed the ammunition and went to the door.

"Ok I will open the door you check if its clear", explained Rachael, she turned the handle with care and Carlos glanced between the gap.

"Its clear", Rachael followed Carlos out of the room and shut the door tightly behind her. As they travelled down the corridor towards the stairs they heard a loud smashing noise, Rachael and Carlos ran down the corridor towards the main hall.

Meet the Chief

Rachael and Carlos burst through the doors at the same time the front door to the police station flew open Chief Irons walked in with about four other police officers.

"Chief", shouted Leon looking on in horror as he saw the mayor's daughter walk in behind him her white dress was stained with blood.

"Guard the door", barked the Chief. He walked over to the side door scowled at Leon, Melanie and Rachael and walked through followed by the mayor's daughter.

"He's up to something", said Leon as he went to guard the door. The Chief came back into the hall, he coughed to make himself known, every one turned to look at him.

"Would some one like to enlighten me on what is going on here", shouted the Chief.

"Who are these", he said waving a furious hand in the direction of Carlos and Nickoli.

"We work for Umbrella Mr. Irons, the Biohazard Countermeasure Service", said Nickoli cockily. Chief Irons scowled and walked over to Leon.

"Keep an eye on them two I have a feeling there up to something", he said and then he stalked off through the side door.

Distribution 

Carlos and Rachael put the weapons they collected on the floor, Gemma, Rhian and Michelle turned around and walked over to the weapons.

"Gem do you think you could handle this", asked Rachael picking up one of the sawn off shotguns and passing it to her.

"Yeah I think I can", answered Gemma.

"Make sure that you brace yourself for the force of that gun, oh and Michelle you can have the same", added Rachael now moving to the Desert Eagle.

"Rhian you can take this, its only small but its got a lot of power, we are low on bullets so only use them in emergencies", she said as she picked up the grenade launcher and carried it over to Leon, Nickoli's eyes fell upon the Hk-p grenade launcher.

"What you got there", he asked stepping forwards.

"Nothing for you", retorted Rachael passing the grenade launcher to Leon and the rounds to go with it. Nickoli grunted and walked over to Carlos and started to talk.

"What's her problem", asked Nickoli nodding towards Rachael.

"Your attitude", answered Carlos walking around to the computer. "What's this, one new message", exclaimed Carlos.

To: Nickoli UBCS

Cc:

Bcc:

Subject: Racoon City Biohazard Findings

Nickoli I am positioned in the Lab to the south of the police station, the others have been killed no one is here except me, I don't know how long I will last I am swiftly running out of ammunition and have already boarded myself up in a room. The last person I saw was a young girl who goes by the name Claire Redfield. I saw her before I came into the lab she was being attacked by the zombies I killed a few and she told me she was looking for her brother called Chris Redfield I couldn't help her but she was heading your way so look out for her, that's if she isn't dead yet. I know there is a way out but you have to go through the sewer if you have not been attacked yet deem yourself lucky. Nickoli be careful the lickers are about and I heard from Umbrella, STAY AWAY FROM ANY STARS MEMBERS.

Nickoli do my name justice get out alive.

From Mikhail Victor

"Sounds like he is in a bad way", said Carlos walking around the desk and looking through the draws.

"Yeah I wonder why he wants us to stay away from any STARS members", pondered Nickoli.

"I don't know wasn't that Chris Redfield the guy we heard about in our briefing, the guy who went to the mansion and tried to blame everything on Umbrella, wasn't he a member of STARS Alpha Team", asked Carlos pulling out a berretta out of the draw.

Rachael, Melanie and Leon were guarding the door. Suddenly a large rumble was heard outside and a distant growl of STARS. Every one looked up and aimed at the large front doors. There was something outside the doors something big, the door flew open and in ran a young woman who slammed the door behind her and put her back flat against the door. Leon ran over and also pushed his back against the door feeling something pushing on the other side.

"Rachael get that pole", shouted Leon indicating to a large metal pole in the corner. Rachael ran over picked up the pole and jammed it through the handles of the door. The woman slid down the door and sat on the floor, she brushed her hair out of her face.

"JILL", shouted Rachael!


End file.
